Urges
by ignotumvirtus
Summary: Dogs go into heat. Their DNA was fused with canine's. They really should have known. Lemon. BenxTory.


**Re: So I just finished Seizure, and ended up shipping Ben and Tory around the world and back... And I like M fics... So these are my reason for this LOL.**

**Hi: It's hot guess.**

**Ben:...**

**Shelton: Was this really called for?**

**Re: Absolutely.**

**Tory: This is embarrassing.**

**Re: Sucks for you and your hormones :D**

**Hi: Tory, Ben looks like he's about to pass out, go help him, why don't you?**

**Re: Oh! A couple of things: I didn't remember how old Tory was and Ben were. If I did, the plot would've probably occurred a good... 10 years later or something, instead of right after Seizure (I swear, I thought Tory and Ben were older...) . But it's okay I guess, I didn't really mention age differences or anything, so just change the ages to whatever you think an appropriate age is to be having sex. don't bitch to me about, "Omg do you even realize how old they are? You're so horrible. Look at this generation and yadda yadda." I'm too lazy to fix the plot because I wrote this on a whim. And if you don't like M fics, I don't even know why you clicked this fic... BTW completely unedited. So if you see something majorly wrong let me know!**

**Hi: Okay... Now that's over... LET'S SEEM 'EM GET IT ON!**

**Shelton: -covers eyes- Great.**

_** SNAP.**_

At first, Tory was only aware of two people breathing in her house. Well, a wolf-dog and a person breathing. Coop was snoring just beyond her bedroom door, on his doggy bed in the kitchen. The other person was her, of course, considering Kit was working late in the lab tonight. He had called her earlier, babbling about some new development and how he was going to be super late, and don't forget what you promised Whitney for tomorrow, and make yourself something good to eat then go to bed because it's a school night.

Oh, and her reminded her that it was best if she avoided jail for tonight.

Tory had snorted at this, Kit was still a little uneasy since the incident with Bonny's treasure, which was quite a while ago. He was grateful as well, considering she saved their lives on Morris Island. This earned Tory a good amount of freedom, so that's all that mattered. But Tory could guess that the freedom was just given because school had started again. With that in the way, her time out of the house was usually only for school, and when she came back, she came back with a lot of homework. Kit probably thought it was going to stop her, but he should know better by now. Already Tory had snuck out a couple of times to practice flaring with the boys, and sometimes just run around with Cooper to let off some steam from the day.

And hang out with Ben.

Tory blushed, feeling the heat spread all the way down to her toes. Ben Blue. That was a name that had all of a sudden been popping up in the back of her mind lately. Tory flipped around her bed, so she could face the window of her bedroom. The bright moon slipped in through the shades, giving off silvery rays that run across her sheets. She tried to distract herself, focus on the little things in her room with her flare powers, like the movement on the floor of some small insect, the harsh sent of her B.O. in the sheets, even the plate of mac and cheese that she never bothered to bring downstairs to wash and was probably growing mold. Her heart pounded in her chest for no reason, he wasn't even here, but just the thoughts sent her body into overdrive.

Lately things between Ben and herself were escalating, and for some reason that Tory couldn't understand, she was becoming oddly... Attracted to Ben. She always had been before, but now some her own fantasies were getting way out of hand. Now a days when she saw him, she wanted him so badly that her entire body would flush bed. A little distracted, Tory wondered how she even came to grow fond of Ben in the first place. Like, really really like him. But of course she knew already.

It started right after they all went back to school. These days, Ben always drove all of them to school and back, Tory sitting up from with him, and Hi and Shelton in the back. At first it was silent, because that's how Ben liked it, but one day Hi lost his patience and screamed Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" out the window until Ben agreed to put on the radio. From there things escalated until Hi and Shelton were eating and spilling food on the backseat and Tory could kick up her feet on the dashboard until they got school. Ben just huffed in silence, and when Hi and Shelton had been dropped off, Tory helped Ben clean out his car. He huffed and complained about those "ungrateful brats" and Tory would coo and make sympathetic noises on cue.

But she wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, not really. Her focus was on his face, the way his dark eyes seemed to ignite when he was in a passionate and talkative mood, which was usually only around her. His black-brown hair was growing a bit past his eyebrows now, and the fall was making his skin take up a more copper tone than bronze.

"Tory?" he would say, a quizzical look on his face. Tory would feel her face heat up and she'd quickly find a new subject that would distract him from the fact that she was ogling him

But there was shadow of a smirk on Ben's face, and Tory had a sinking feeling that he knew about her affection for him. This happened whenever they were alone together, but for some reason, Tory adored the time she had with him.

Back in her bed, Tory's face burned with embarrassment from remembering Ben, the way he could see through her so easily. She didn't like it at all.

Tory focused on all the things in her house instead, especially the sounds. There was her breathing, the heat that was running through the house, all the electric appliances buzzing, Kit's harsh breath coming in gasp from the bottom of the stairs-

Tory shot up in bed. Kit wasn't even home, and she knew for a fact that he didn't breathe like that.

Slowly, Tory navigated out of bed and to the edge of the staircase with the speed that only Virals could have. She peered around the wall to see what was down the stairs.

Her eyes fell to Coop, who was fast asleep in his doggy bed, but then they fell to the figure right at the bottom of the stairs.

Tory felt her heart drop into her stomach and cheeks set fire.

_**SNUP.**_

"Ben!" she gasped, relieved. He didn't move an inch, face contorted in an indifferent expression that seemed pained. But Tory was too happy to really make a comment, instead she said, "Thank God it was just you. I was sure that'd I'd have to figure out how to get to the kitchen and pull out a meat knife."

Ben's face still remained expressionless, like he was stone. Tory tried to smile in hopes that he would break too, but when he didn't Tory just sighed and pulled him to the couch. Ben seemed to relax a little against her touch and she sat a little closer to him on the couch than necessary.

"What's wrong?" she sighed, searching hopelessly in his eyes and finding nothing. Ben snapped at last from his stupor, and his eyes caught hers. Tory cursed her pale, New England skin when she felt the hot streak of red conquer her cheeks. Her emotions might not be obvious, but her face was. Ben had his ghost smirk on again, and Tory felt stupid in this situation. "What's wrong?" she repeated, shoving him gently with her shoulder, hoping he would lose eye contact with her.

Instead he almost closed the distance between the two of them, forehead against hers and his fingers circling around her wrist. Ben heaved a sigh, and Tory felt the cool breath on her face.

"It's spring," Ben moaned, sounding pained. Tory bit down the urge to give him a sarcastic retort.

"Yes, it is," she answered, failing to cover up her laugh.

Ben smiled a bit, but his eyes were still tight when he pulled his face away from her.

"So you're not affected by it either? Shelton said he was fine, and Hi..." Ben scowled in annoyance, "That dude just laughed it off and said he had enough Playboy for the rest of the month. They're probably are having issues with it, but it's most likely less serious than mine. Because I'm all macho and dominant and all that. That's what Shelton was saying anyway."

"What... are you talking about?" Tory finally wondered, dumbstruck.

Ben looked at her seriously for the first time since he got here. Tory could feel her neck starting to flush, she wished she had worn better clothes to bed. A ratty, lose fitting tank top and running shorts were not acceptable at all. But this was Ben and for some reason Tory knew it was okay.

"I'm talking about going in heat," he said, smirking lightly when her eyes became confused again.

"Okay, honestly? What are you... _Oh._" Her voice dropped and octave, eyes going wide.

_**SNAP.**_

Just beyond that scent that Ben had, the one that screamed 'PACK' and 'MINE', was another one, much more stronger than any underlying scent she ever encountered. Tory leaned forward to take a sniff at the air around him. Ben stiffened at this, suddenly going tense.

And then it hit Tory hard. A sweet, dark smell, like musk and rose all mixed in one and it was so intense it felt like the feeling of... _Lust._ Tory's eyes snapped shut, refusing to look at Ben. She felt him go completely still beside her. Tory re-sniffed the air looking of anything else, anything that would explain this. There was a strong sense of nervousness from Ben, which she was used to smelling, and something else, softer, sweeter, like falling into her mother's lap and sniffing her hair when they hugged. Tory's eyes snapped open, identifying the scent.

_Affection. _Ben's eyes were on hers warily. His eyebrow were raised waiting for more from her.

"Oh." was all she could manage. It did make a lot of sense, considering the fantasies she's had over the past few weeks were a bit more... Animalistic than she was used to having. But Ben's expression, pained and tired, made Tory understand that she wasn't the worst one out of all of them. "So Shelton and Hi are okay?" she asked.

Ben nodded, "Yeah, like I said, I'm probably the worst out of all of us. What about you?"

For a horrific moment, Tory thought Ben wanted details on what was going on with her brain, but his question was innocent and caring, the larger part of her brain argued.

"Um... Sometimes I feel it. But most of the time I'm okay." _That sometime would be now_, Tory thought. Ben chuckled, the sound surprised her.

Ben brought her face near his again, this time bring her closer by gripping her waist. The heat in her cheeks seemed to go down to her stomach, eating her alive.

"Of course," Ben moaned again, exasperated. "The one girl who can fix my problem is completely fine without me."

Tory back away from him, a hand resting on his chest to keep him out of reach, "What?"

Ben smiled brokenly, like he was giving something up, "I'm only this bad when I'm with you, Tory." He sighed again, and Tory's heart sped up at his confession. Her mouth hung open, and she swallowed hastily when he chuckled.

_**SNAP.**_

Ben flared so easily, it almost surprised Tory. He always had trouble with starting a flare. Ben smirked at her confused expression.

"We found out that our abilities are a bit better than usual, like it's a full moon or something. Of course, we aren't hormone raged during a full moon, so Shelton would probably argue about that. We all flare faster, but it's really only for one cause. I'm surprised that I didn't jump you on top of that stair case. Hi's right, I might have more control that I need. But still, with you around..." Ben trailed off, giving her a heavy look that made her stomach churn. "Shelton and Hi find it kind of funny, big and macho falling for their fearless leader. They think it's quite cute, and admittedly I can say I don't mind."

All Tory could do was stare helplessly at him, "Anything I can to do to help?" she asked uneasily. What else could she tell Ben? He knew she liked him, and pretty much told her that he like her back, so now what was she supposed to do?

Ben mulled over her question before answering the question carefully, "There is a way to stop the heat early."

Tory perked up at this, "Okay, how?"

"What's the purpose of a heat?" Ben asked, annoyed. Tory flushed a whole new shade of red.

_Sex. Reproduction. Family._

Tory looked frantically at Ben, but he just shrugged.

"_That's _what you want from me?" she asked in a shocked, hushed tone. Ben golden eyes suddenly had a gleam in them.

"It's what I need, Tory," he answered seriously, and for the first time, Tory noticed that Ben wasn't in complete control of himself. He was lost in his own lust, and Tory knew she was starting to get there too.

There was something primal in his look and before she knew it, Tory was pinned against the couch, and Ben's hot, searing lips were pressed up against her cheek. He grinded into her hard, pushing his hand through to separate her legs so he could fall between. He pushed against her again, this time Tory wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Yes," he groaned aloud, gripping her hips before pressing his lips against hers. His kisses were open-mouthed and hot, and they made Tory's head spin. Ben grinded against her, and when he pulled away the glint was still there, but his eyes were fully clouded with lust.

"I need you Tory, please," he gasped, bringing her close so he could bring his lips to her neck. He nipped at her neck in a sloppy, almost animal-like manor, making it impossible for Tory to formulate an answer. When he broke away, she was gasping.

"Okay," she breathed her eyes shut as she raised her hips upward. Ben felt the harsh contact of their lower bodies and he grunted, reaching for her tank top.

With no bra underneath, Tory was already half naked. Tory felt the quiet air of silence while Ben stared, and she burned under his gaze.

"Ben..." she mumbled, sounding unsure. Ben snapped up to look at her, and he seemed flush small light of the room.

He looked back up at her, mouth forming a grin. He leaned down to take her hard nipple in his mouth, and Tory let out an audible moan. Ben nipped at it just to hear her squeal, then moved to the neglected one and did the same thing. His fingers worked fast to pull down her panties and running shorts in a one shot, and soon it was just him in clothes.

Ben pulled away from Tory to look at her again. Tory froze, letting her mind, not the wolf inside of her, catch up to what was going. Ben seemed to be doing the same thing to because he pulled her up by her arms and had her straddle his waist. Tory made a little noise when her bare body came in contact with the strain in his jeans. But Ben ignored it, resting his hands on her back and his nose against hers.

"What am I doing?" he wondered aloud, Tory shuddered when he felt the vibration of his voice in his chest. "I don't even know why I came tonight. I just... Needed to see you. And my wolf side knew why I had to, even though I didn't know why." He paused to kiss her lips quickly. "Tory. I want this. I shouldn't, but I do."

Tory knew she was supposed to respond, but all she could feel was Ben all around her, surrounding her with his warmth. She swallowed, feeling the wolf coming back out and making the decisions for her.

"I do too," she rasped, surprised her voice still worked.

Ben sighed, "I really do like you though."

Tory swallowed, "I like you too."

He smiled for real this time, reaching his eyes and making the dark orbs shine. Tory was the one who caught his lips this time, her fingers slipping under his shirt. Ben eased her back down on the couch and removed all his clothes as quickly as possible before hovering on top of her.

They just looked at each other at first, both of them flushed. Ben was the first to reach down, kissing her navel and running his hands up her legs. Tory's breathing hitched when she felt his fingers probing her entrance, her eyes fell shut. She felt Ben's eyes on her face, but she forced herself to relax. Ben dropped his head down so his lips were against her ear.

"Breathe," he whispered, inserting one finger in. Tory gasped, feeling the pain and pleasure shoot up her spine and into her head. "Breathe" he repeated, inserting another, then a third. Tory was shaking, tight, it was too tight.

Ben rubbed gently circling his fingers around the area, and finding her clit with his thumb. When he found that bundle of nerves, Tory arched her back toward him, letting out a loud moan. Ben growled back, nipping her ear. He kept rubbing, but then decided it wasn't enough and began pumping his fingers.

Tory was panting now gripping onto Ben for dear life. He was sending her to oblivion, she just knew it. She was just about ready to release when Ben pulled his fingers out, and Tory let out cry of disappointment. Ben chuckled biting the lobe of her ear, before speaking.

"That's not what you really want, is it?" he asked, his tone so playful that Tory would've smacked him had it not been for their position.

"Ben," she moaned instead, wondering if her idea would work. Sure enough, Ben's eyes glazed over in pleasure and he eagerly kissed Tory on the lips. She pulled away though, bucking her hips in his direction. Ben hissed when he felt his hard erection hit her opening. "Ben," she repeated, this time more desperate.

"Tory, stop squirming so..." Ben cut himself off with a loud moan when she hit her hips against his again. He was panting hard, glaring at her like she was the one giving him the problem.

Tory rolled her hips again, "Please." Grind. "Please." Grind. "Please Ben, please." Ben was collapsing on Tory now, his pants so heavy she could feel his breath on her neck. Groaning Ben grabbed her hair to pull her into a sloppy kiss, and Tory sighed, knowing she would get exactly what she wanted. Breaking away from her, Ben aligned himself with her entrance. Breathing hard, he looked back at her, eyes so bright they contrasted to the color of his pupils. Tory saw her own eyes reflected in his, her pupils blown until there was only a slither of golden circling them. She kissed him lightly, mumbling her approval against his lips when they broke.

Tory's eyes shut when she felt him pushing into her core. Everything was too hot, too tight, but she wanted it so badly. Ben eased into her, his hands pulling her hips closer to him. He filled her up to the hilt, and froze. Tory was barely moving, the pain was bearable, but the feeling of being full and sore scared her from moving.

Uneasily, Ben decided that he didn't want to invade her like this. He kissed her jaw softly whispering nothings into her skin. Tory felt the his grip on her waist tighten, but didn't expected to be easily flipped on top. Ben was suddenly under her, leaning up on his elbow to watch her expression.

She turned noticeably brighter shade of red, her mouth falling open. Ben thought it was an awfully cute expression. Gently, he rolled his hips upward, letting her feel just a taste of the pleasure. Almost immediately Tory's head flew back, revealing her neck, and she let out a long, throaty moan. Ben grunted, rolling his hips again.

Tory couldn't stand being shy anymore. Her hormones were really getting the best of her. She rested her palms on his shoulders, and slowly slid up. Ben sucked in breath when she poised herself above him, and let it out when she dropped back down. Tory shuddered, she had just hit a sweet spot inside of her. Almost automatically, her body prepared to do it again. This time when she came back town, Ben arched his hips up to meet her thrust. The continued this, going faster and faster, each move getting more frantic and frantic.

Ben grunted, clumsily reaching between them to rub her clit. Tory shrieked, throwing her head back as she was sent to oblivion. Ben followed shortly after, just a few quick thrusts and he was gone. He managed to rest his weight on his elbows, breathing heavily against Tory's face. Tory waited until he caught his breath before kissing him gently on the lips. Ben's eyes fell shut, and he groaned.

"I'm sorry," he said, eyes still closed. Tory wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him toward her. Ben let his elbows collapse, dropping his weight on her. Tory made a little noise, but his weight wasn't crushing her, he was just a little heavier than she expected. He pressed his lips to her collarbone, sucking on it gently. "I'm sorry," he murmured again.

"Stop that." Tory snapped, craning her neck to look him in the eye. "It' okay. I'm happy. You are too, I know you are." Ben's face went blank for a couple of seconds before grinning.

"You're right. You always are." he chuckled, reaching up to kiss her nose.

"Stay?" she asked quietly, tugging on his hair. Ben smiled, taking her into his arms before standing up. He kissed her deeply before pulling away to ascend the stairs.

"Of course."

**Re: Die you crappy little lemon. Die.**

**Hi: You killed it.**

**Re: That was the point.**

**Shelton: My minndddd... Is ruined.**

**Re: Sorry about that. But I really wanted to get this off my chest.**

**Hi: Hey, I thought it was pretty hot.**

**Re: Yeah, finally relieved some of the sexual tension, I guess.**

**Ben&Tory: -blushes-**

**Hi: R&R!**


End file.
